A fly fishing reel will provide several functions. First and foremost it stores the fly line on the reel spool. It will also enable the user to rewind a deployed fly line back onto the spool. A fly fishing reel will often be provided with a drag mechanism that allows the user to make adjustment for forces applied to the fly line and leader. Reel drag permits slippage of the reel spool relative to the reel shaft and crank (or handle) when, for example, a fish applies a force in excess of the strength of the leader. A drag mechanism should allow for quick adjustment since forces applied to the line can arise suddenly and vary greatly depending upon several factors, such as the weight of the fish that is pulling on the line.
Prior art fly reels typically position the drag control knob on the reel side opposite the crank or handle. This is disadvantageous because a fisherman will be forced to temporarily remove his or her hand from the crank in order to adjust the drag. If this occurs when a fish is producing a hard run on the line, the reel is caused to “spool out” whereby excessive line is deployed by the quickly moving fish. This will delay landing of the fish and an excessively slack line can contribute to unhooking of the fish, or snapping of the fly line leader prior to landing.
Prior art fly reels having a handle attached directly to the spool and a drag mechanism may be provided with an anti-reversing mechanism for preventing the reel handle from injuring a fisherman when a very large fish is hooked and the drag has not yet been adjusted to compensate for the strong fish. In that situation, not having an anti-reversing mechanism will result in the handle spinning backwards with great force and possibly injuring the fisherman. The anti-reversing mechanism prevents the handle from rotating with the reel as it rapidly spins in reverse. This is achieved in the prior art by employing a ratchet and pawl mechanism having a frictional engagement means disposed between the pawls and the interior surface of the reel frame to allow for disengagement. Ratchet and pawl mechanisms are subject to premature wear, they lack the capacity for minute adjustment and they apply uneven torsional forces to the reel spool. Another issue with the prior art of this type is the spool may not be removed without disassembly of the drag system and the handle crank. Even in cases where the prior art provides friction washers for purposes of providing drag; such prior art devices do not permit quick replacement of the reel spool.